Mystic Object
Objects that grants its user magic-based powers. Variation of Powers Via Object. Capabilities Mystic artifacts are capable of granting great mystical powers to their owner. Some of the best known objects in this category include wands, staffs, rings, cloth and weapons. The most powerful of these objects allow a powerful magic user to unleash the full extent of their skills. It may be more easily utilized by a user who was born with an affinity for the arcane, although this is not always the case. If users with little to no prowess in the arcane arts enter into contact with them, then the power of the artifact may overwhelm them, causing many side-effects such as not being able to use the power or being driven to madness, or even dying. Note that the object can be wielded by anyone, even those who are not born with an affinity for magic. In this case, it may take more time to learn or control all of the abilities that the artifact possesses. In the case it is a weapon which the user is already familiar with, like Magic Arrows for example, than it may be easier to utilize them even without any experience in the mystic arts (although producing them may be more difficult). Variations *Enchanted Armor *Magic Hat *Magic Books *Magical Feathers *Magic Instrument *Magic Weaponry *Spell Casting *Wand Magic Associations *Magic *Magic Augmentation *Magic Bestowal *Powers Via Object *Reality Warping Limitations *Inexperienced users may have difficulty controlling the power granted to them. Known Objects Gallery Comics/Cartoon Charmcaster With The Staff Of Ages.png|Charmcaster With The Staff Of Ages (Ben 10) The Alpha Rune Ben 10.png|The Alpha Rune (Ben 10) Archamada Spellbook.png|Archamada (Ben 10), the book of spells. File:Charms_of_Bezel_Ben_10.png|Charms of Bezel (Ben 10) File:Keystone_of_Bezel.PNG|Keystone of Bezel (Ben 10) Happy Ness' loch-et.jpg|Happy Ness' Locket, one of the nessies luckets (Happy Ness: Secret of the loch) Miraculouses.png|Miraculouses (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) are magical pieces of jewelry powered by sprite-like beings called kwami, granting the wearers various abilities and a super alter-ego. The Elements of Harmony in a chest S03E10.png|Elements of Harmony (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) Mane Seven's geodes channeling power EGFF.png|Geode pendants (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) Alicorn Amulet in display case S3E5.png|Alicorn Amulet (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) Dragon Disk Mysticons.png|Dragon Disk (Mysticons) Sofia's Amulet Changed To Pink.png|Amulet of Avalor (Sofia the First) Royal magic wand (Star vs the Forces of Evil).png|Royal Magic Wand (Star vs the Forces of Evil) Magic Pencil of Kirby.jpg|Kirby's crystal (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003 TV series), which gives him the power to materialize his imagination. Bracelet.png|Spell beads (Trollz) File:Rehrth.png|Heart of Candracar/Kandrakar (W.I.T.C.H.) Fairy Wands.png|Fairy Wands (Fairly Odd Parents) Fairy Baby Wand.jpg|Fairy Baby Wands (Fairly Odd Parents) Literature Elder Wand.jpg|The magic wands (Harry Potter) can channel arcane energy. Staff.jpg|Gandalf's staff (Lord of the Rings) The One Ring.jpg|The One Ring (Lord of the Rings) Others File:ÄRM.JPG|ÄRM (Marchen Awakens Romance) File:Altair_and_Minions_with_Omni_Cube.png|The Omni Cube (Bomberman 64) can trap galaxies into its interior, granting the wielder near invincibility and knowledge of the trapped civilizations. File:Icerafantasia1576.jpg|Yen Sid’s Hat (Disney’s Fantasia) File:Egypttablet.jpg|Tablet of Ahkmenrah (Night at the Museum) Category:Object-based Powers Category:Healing Powers Category:Powers via Object Category:Items Category:Rare power Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Common Powers